Fairies Tales
by Soba Manager
Summary: A few chapters of Fairy Tail couples after the Games, Eclipse, and whatever. Rated T for the language that'll show up when Gajeel and Levy are the focus. And maybe some limes, IDK. Gruvia, NaLu, GajLev, JelErza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first story and I hope I was able to write it how you like it. More chapters to come, so if you like this review and let me know what you liked.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima and therefore do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is just the result of my own imagination piggybacking off of his idea.**

Chapter 1: Raindrops and Weddings

It had been several weeks since the Grand Magic Games had finally come to an end, and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, everything except the behavior of a very sullen ice mage and his aquatic stalker.

Gray Fullbuster sat at his usual table with the same glowering expression he'd been wearing since the events on the 7th. His team had managed to come in third place at the games, (a fact that irritated them all. Even Wendy looked like she would start a fight) placing behind the B Team that had gained first place, and Lamia Scale in second. While Fairy Tail was now once again the top guild in Fiore, that hadn't changed the wager that Gray had made with his Ice-make brother Lyon.

Lyon had allowed time for his prize to say good-bye to her former guild mates, a gesture that Gray appreciated, but the day of Juvia's "departure" was just the next day and both were beginning to feel anxious.

_Why did I even make that stupid bet? Juvia should the one to decide which guild to be a part of, not me and DEFINITELY not Lyon. How could I go and do that without her permission?_ He had noticed long ago her affection for him, and had himself, grown quite fond of her and her little quirks. He thought it adorable how she would take any little thing and suddenly explode it into an enormous love triangle; and how she would always go teary-eyed at any small hint of real romance or affection. But the trait that impressed him the most was that while she was one of the newest members of Fairy Tail, she was also one of its most viciously loyal mages. Every time one of her guild mates, or the guild itself, was in danger Juvia would be one of the first to rise and face that danger head on, and it's hard to not like a woman with that kind of determination.

Plus, and would never admit it, the wavy locks of her new hair style drove him crazy.

While Gray was berating himself, Juvia was furiously trying to think of a way out of her accepted position. Knowing that she would need help, the water mage quickly walked over to one of her former teammates thinking that maybe the Take Over mage would know of a certain bylaw that would get her out of this mess.

Mira was understandably surprised to hear of the bet, and her eyes flashed toward Gray for a second in anger. _How dare he make that bet! I have 1000 jewels on him and Juvia hooking up in the next-_suddenly all of Mira's anger dissolved as she remembered the exact law of Fiore guilds that would allow for not only Juvia to remain, but would also satisfy Mira's matchmaking addiction.

She quickly turned back to Juvia with a slight hint of mischief in her eyes and began to describe her plan.

The next day Lyon appeared at the guild doors earlier than Gray would have liked, but silently he couldn't blame him. Quickly walking over to Juvia, Lyon reached out his left hand while covering his heart with his right in a way that made Gray think of a High School drama student and asked simply "Are you ready?"

For her part Juvia looked like she was about to explode in embarrassment, her face was as deep a scarlet as ever and she seemed unable to speak. Again Gray berated himself for forcing his friend into such an awkward situation.

"J-J-Juvia is almost r-ready. Juvia j-just needs to say s-something to G-Gray-sama." Lyon gave her a small nod and folded his arms as Juvia made her way, slowly, toward Gray.

Gray could feel the rebuke coming; he refused to look at Juvia as she slowly came closer to him, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in her eyes. He was also embarrassed that Juvia had decided to face him like this in front of the guild, although he guessed he deserved it. _I guess if this is how she wants to deal with this I'll let her. It's the least I can do._

Juvia stopped a couple of feet from Gray to steady herself. Mira's plan had seemed sure-fire at the time she had told her, but now that she was so close to the half-naked ice mage Juvia wasn't sure she could do it. Glancing to the side in nervousness, she was surprised to catch a glimpse of Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, and even Freed and the Raijinshu to the side with a small sign that read: GO FOR IT!

Smiling slightly at their silent support Juvia once again started toward Gray and spoke meekly "Gray-sama?" Unable to ignore the woman in front of him, Gray turned to look directly in her eyes, steeling himself for what she was about to say.

"Yeah Juvia whad'ya need?"

As they held each other's eyes Juvia couldn't help but blush at all the racy thoughts that were suddenly flashing through her head, but she mentally shook those thoughts out as she slowly reached into her pocket for a small box. "Gray-sama, Juvia needs to ask something." Gray slightly winced at her words, hoping that she wouldn't start asking how he felt about her leaving, because as far as he could see he didn't have much right to ask her to stay.

To his surprise though, Juvia pulled the box in her pocket out and slowly descended to one knee, as she opened the box to reveal a simple ring and asked…

"Would Gray-sama marry Juvia?"

It seemed to Gray as if all of Magnolia had suddenly silenced at her words, holding its breath and waiting for Gray's answer. With enormous eyes, Gray turned to look at the one person he could think of: Lyon, who had a look as if he had been stung by a hundred bees that he had swallowed simultaneously.

A split second later, Lyon closed his eyes, grinned, and waved at Gray as if to say _you win._

Relief flooded Gray, he was so relieved that he almost forgot about Juvia's question and ran over to hug his brother and rival. Fortunately, Gray had grown accustomed to when Erza or Mirajane were upset with him and the feeling of their glares brought him back to the woman in front of him.

Juvia hadn't looked at Gray since she had asked and therefore hadn't seen his expression change from shock to happiness. Instead she became quite familiar with a specific stone in the floor work as she looked pointedly at the ground. As the seconds ticked by Juvia couldn't help the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes, tears of rejection. Her body began to shake with her unsounded sobs until she felt Gray's familiar hands over hers and take the box.

Snapping her face up to look at Gray's she saw him smile and she fiercely blushed as he held her hands and lifted her to her feet. "If we're doing this," Gray said softly sinking to one knee, a slight glint of playfulness in his eyes "then we're going to do it right."

"OH MY GOD! HES TURNING IT AROUND AND PROPOSING TO HER INSTEAD!" Lucy and Mira cried out in unison, much to the irritation of the Dragon Slayers next to them.

"I started to see you differently during the S-class exam when we were linked by Meredy's 'sense'. At first I had no clue why I was suddenly feeling all these strange pains and emotions, but then I felt something that let me know that it was you." Juvia's blush at this point had spread to the entirety of her head and the top half of her torso. A fact that had Gray grinning even wider.

"I felt your love. A love for life, whether that life belonged to me or your enemy, you felt nothing but love for its existence. I had started crying long before you and Meredy, because I realized that such a beautiful person had been in front of me all this time and I had never noticed. But now I see that there is more to you than an excellent mage, you're an excellent person, one that I hope I can deserve. So, will you Juvia, marry me?"

As he finally asked her the ring in the box began to glow softly and Juvia gasped as she watched a small ice figure in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol appear on the simple band. Juvia's blush had grown so much that Gray could literally see steam rising from her head, the heat from it evaporating her liquid body. However she answered quietly, her hands covering her face to try and hide her new tears of pure joy, "Yes."

Gray quickly rose from the ground and fluidly slipped the ring on her hand while simultaneously reaching for Juvia's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. As their lips touched it seemed as if an explosion had taken place inside the guild, as Juvia's support section let loose an uproarious cheer.

The two mages never noticed. For a short joyous moment, they were the only ones in the world.

**Again, please review and let me know what you liked, or didn't.**

**Next Chapter: Natsu decides to not let Gray get the better of him in love either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, in this one, I plan to explain my version of what goes down during the Eclipse Plan. There'll probably be some citrus in this one too. It'll be my first shot at it so if it ends up sounding like a Chihuahua swallowing a basketball I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. That privilege belongs to Hiro Mashima. If my story and his end up being the same then MAYBE I'll own Fairy Tail. I kind of doubt it though.**

_**Italics: Thoughts or flashbacks.**_

Chapter 2: Out of the Frying Pan

"_Finally! The Eclipse plan is comple-" Lucy stared in horror as Arcadios was devoured by the very magic he had released, his body dissolving like she had seen so many of her Celestial Spirits do. The magical energy continued to grow, enveloping and absorbing the area around it._

"_Lucy-sama, get away!" She turned to look at the voice that had called to her, but all that remained was a detached arm holding 3 Celestial Keys…_

Lucy woke from her nightmare and shot straight up in her bed, almost knocking the small blue Exceed that had been sleeping on her stomach to the floor.

"Luce?" Natsu asked sleepily next to her. After the events of the 7th, Natsu rarely left Lucy's side and had even managed to convince her to let him stay at her apartment. Lucy decided that she rather prefered this arrangement anyway, at least now she didn't enter her room wondering whether he had decided to break-in today or not.

Knowing that the fire mage would begin to worry if he knew why she had woken up, Lucy quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to try and convince him that was the reason for her sudden awakening.

As Lucy washed up, she couldn't help but reflect on her nightmare; it had once been a reality.

After the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had found herself once again the target of abduction. This time however, it wasn't a rival guild that had targeted her; it was the military of Fiore. They had come under the pretense that they were there to question her on her involvement in the recent disbanding of the Sabertooth Guild, but once in their interrogation room she was soon unconscious due the effects of a kind of knock-out gas. She had awoken some time later, strapped to a giant door, her Zodiac Keys inserted into 10 of the door's locks. Lucy couldn't remember what happened after that, but her most clear memories had been of her friends rushing to save her, Arcadios's demise, and Yukino Aguria giving her life to stop the overflow of magical energy; saving both Earthland and the Celestial World.

Lucy couldn't help but look down at the keys she had obtained after Yukino's death. The golden keys of Pisces and Libra glinted slightly in the light, while Ophiuchus's key seemed to grow darker. It had been a month since she had received these keys, and still Lucy couldn't bring herself to make a contract with the spirits to which they belonged. She felt that making a contract so soon after their former owners sacrifice would only insult Yukino's memory. While Loke had told her that none of the spirits blamed her, she still felt that it wasn't yet time.

As she exited the bathroom she was surprised to see Natsu sitting cross legged on the bed, his hands on his knees, and his face lined with worry. Lucy smiled gently at the pink-haired young man to let him know she was alright but his expression remained unchanged.

"You had the nightmare again." Lucy stopped where she stood, amazed that he had seen through her ruse and also knew that she had had that nightmare before. "I can tell when you're afraid Lucy and besides you never take your keys into the bathroom with you." The Stellar Spirit mage blushed a little at how intimately the fire dragon knew her habits.

Sighing, the blonde mage walked over to the bed and lied down on her side, facing away from the Salamander. "I'd rather not talk about it Natsu, is that ok?" She hadn't meant to sound like she was angry with him, she knew that he was just worried, but she really didn't feel like delving into her dreams and bringing up those painful memories.

A few moments of silence went by before Natsu finally answered with a defeated "ok", and began to lie down as well. Lucy couldn't stop the tear that fell down her face at the sound, but she buried her face in her pillow and slowly began to drift to sleep.

Things at the guild were hectic as ever, and Lucy was quickly enveloped in the madness as Mira, Lisanna, and Cana swarmed her with their wedding ideas for Juvia and Gray.

While Lucy was happily distracted, Natsu sat at his usual table, with a scowl similar to the one he had worn when he had first seen the new guild hall. He, however, never took his eyes off of the woman who had infiltrated into the deepest part of his heart. Natsu had always thought of Lucy as special, even before he had seen her in action as a member of the guild. Each mission he did with her only seemed to shine brighter than the previous one, and his heart leapt each time he saw her progress with her Celestial Spirits. It was part of the reason he kept all the mementos of their missions so pristine, it was his way of keeping track of how far they both had come since she had joined the guild.

He was shaken from his almost stalker-like staring by a light whack to the back of his head. Turning angrily, he saw Gajeel and Levy. "What do you guys want?" the irritated dragon asked. "That hardly seems like the greeting for the people who gave you some insight on Bunny Girl, Salamander." Gajeel replied with an interesting combination of smirk and sneer.

Levy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before answering Natsu's question, "We were just worried because you seem to be in kind of an extra funk today." The fire mage lowered his head back to the table and told the unlikely couple of the events the previous night.

"Now I don't know what to do, she doesn't want to talk to me about it; and I'm not gonna force her to but I can't help if she doesn't let me. What do you guys think?" The Iron dragon looked to his girlfriend as if to say, _I got nothing_. Levy sighed and sat next to the confused man and placed a hand on his back, ignoring the jealous growl from the man standing behind her. "Natsu, you know Lucy freaks out about almost everything that happens to her. I'm sure after she's had time to think about it, she'll apologize and be open to talking things out."

Natsu simply sighed and muttered quiet, but sincere, thanks. Levy smiled and stood, taking the hand of her own dragon and leading him away.

At the end of the day, Lucy stood from her table, stretched her arms and looked around to see who was left at the guild. She was surprised to see that all that remained was her, Mira, and a sleeping Natsu and Happy. As she gathered her things, she suddenly realized that she had missed someone, when the person in question wrapped their arms around her in a hug. The Celestial Spirit mage turned to look at her best friend with a bright smile, "I almost missed you today Levy, you're obviously learning some sneaky habits from Gajeel."

The Solid Script wizard in turn smiled back and replied, "And you're way too involved in the wedding to have noticed that I was right here all the time." Lucy giggled at that and continued to gather her belongings, some of which had fallen to the floor. Levy silently watched her friend pick up her stuff before dropping the bomb, "You know Natsu is worried about you right?"

Lucy froze at her friend's words, and then it clicked, "YOU told Natsu about my nightmare." Levy grinned apologetically, but didn't let up. "I thought it was best. He IS staying at your place; he could help you work through it." The blonde sighed as she sat back down at the table, expecting this talk to last awhile. "It's not that I don't want to talk to him about it, I just don't want to make him worry any more than he already does. I mean, I've been in danger before and he's never acted like this before."

"Lu-chan, you know Natsu better than anyone at the guild besides maybe Mira and Lisanna. You should know that he'd be more worried about you not trusting him than whatever is bothering you. Besides you have a 50/50 chance that he won't even understand it anyway."

The Celestial mage giggled at her friend's statement. Natsu's dense nature was one of his more endearing traits, and it had allowed her to avoid many an awkward situation with the fire mage. "I guess you're right." She admitted quietly.

Levy smiled even wider at her lightly blushing friend before giving her another hug and both saying good night.

After the trio arrived home the boys immediately flopped onto the bed, still a little drowsy from their nap at the guild. Lucy giggled a little at their exhausted behavior before heading to the bathroom to take a bath. As she sank into the warm water, Lucy began to ponder her relationship with the young fire dragon on her bed.

He had been her life line; the one who had brought her into the guild, the one who had helped her gain all of her friends, the one who helped her believe in herself. Whenever she was captured (she suddenly realized it happened almost TOO frequently) he was always the one to save her. She smiled as she recalled all the times he had defended the guild, putting his very life on the line for his friends; and to a smaller extent her.

Lucy exited the bathroom to find that Natsu and Happy were still right where she had left them. She smiled and walked over to gently shake Natsu's shoulder, whispering "Natsu, can we talk?"

The mage quickly opened his eyes and then turned to take in her eyes, his slightly blurry from sleep, before nodding and silently getting up so as to not wake Happy. The two then moved to sit on the couch to talk.

"Natsu," Lucy began "I owe you an apology for last night. I wasn't mad; I just didn't want to make my problems yours. I should have known that you would only worry more, I'm sorry."

He just shook his head and with a grin replied, "It's ok Luce, I understand that you were a little freaked out. Anytime you want to talk though, I'll be ready to listen." Lucy smiled and moved forward slightly to press her head against Natsu's, his eyes widening in surprise. "Thank you. I know that I can be a little tough to deal with, but I appreciate your willingness to stay. It means a lot to me."

Natsu noticed something different in Lucy's eyes. It was the glint they had when he had offered to get her into Fairy Tail, the shine they had when a mission was over, the joy they held when she obtained a new key. He couldn't hold back his smile. Ever since the Eclipse Plan Lucy's eyes had become glazed and empty, her mind and spirit detached from everything around her, but now they held the life and energy that had once inspired the entire guild into action.

Before he even realized, Natsu had pulled his head away from Lucy's to give a small kiss to the spot where they once had been touching. His face splitting into a grin as he saw her face burst into a bright blush. "Welcome back Lucy."

She looked away quickly, mumbling hurriedly about how they needed sleep before work the next day. Instead of answering, Natsu instead picked up the furiously blushing, and now somewhat indignant, girl and carried her over to the bed; gently laying her down next to him and pulling the covers over them both. He again lightly kissed the top of her head before he settled into the pillow. Lucy timidly looked up to Natsu's face, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. _Oh, the hell with it._ She thought, and raised her head to give him a kiss.

Natsu's eyes flew open at the feeling of her lips on his own, the kiss only lasted a short time, but he could feel his insides liquefying from the brief touch. Lucy pulled her head back to look into the man's eyes, before he threw his head down and reclaimed her lips.

He couldn't believe how good this felt, his hand fell to her side as he slanted his mouth to deepen their kiss. Lucy responded by wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck to pull him in closer, while opening her mouth to accept his probing muscle.

In a flash, she was on her back as the dragon above her continued to ravish her mouth with his own. After a couple minutes, Natsu broke the kiss for the need to breathe and the two panted heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Luce?" The Celestial mage in question gave Natsu a small nod to let him know she had heard him. Panting a few more times, Natsu then leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses from her chin to her ear, a shiver running thru her when she felt his breath on the appendage. He paused for a second before softly whispering, "I love you Lucy."

Lucy closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears that had suddenly sprung up at the Salamander's quiet confession. She moved her hands to gently cup his cheeks and pulled him so his face was right above hers. The blonde mage smiled sweetly at the speechless man before raising herself up until their lips barely brushed together, "I love you too Natsu." She said before lightly kissing him again.

Before he could reply though, the two heard a loud snerk next to them and turned their heads to see Happy, paws over his mouth and his cheeks puffed to the size of tennis balls with his attempt to hold in his laughter. Seeing he had their attention, the blue Excced couldn't restrain his trademark phrase, "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other."

However, instead of the usual outburst of anger, embarrassment, or deadpan seriousness, the two mages simply grinned; then returned to their previous displays of affection. Happy frowned at the lack of reaction he had come to expect from his teasing, but began to blush after his partner's 'affection' began to involve the removal of clothes.

He suddenly wondered what Carla or Lilly were doing right now. _Maybe I should go and see them? _A loud moan entered his ears, followed by a T-shirt past his face._ AYE!_

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to post, I'm gonna try to update this story once a week, but I make no guarantees. PLEASE REVIEW! Once again this was my first attempt at lime writing, so give me your thoughts on how I can improve!**

On a side note, no I don't have any personal issues with Yukino, this just made sense for me. I also disbanded Sabertooth because of their asshole attitude during the Naval Battle (Minus Rouge). I don't plan to write much about those characters, so I'll explain here that Minerva, Orga, and Rufus each accepted illegal assassination jobs from the Master and Fairy Tail exposed them. They are in jail; Sting and Rouge are now members of Crime Sorciere, helping Ultear and Meredy; They WILL return. I'll explain Jellal in a following chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A short chapter with Gajeel and Levy cuz I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do at least one before the wedding chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the yadda, yadda, yadda are you even reading this part? I didn't think so.**

Chapter 3: Are you a Prince, or a Dragon?

"Hey, Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon grunted from his position under the blue-haired bookworm. The two of them had been spending some time away from the guild, the super-wedding charged atmosphere being too much for the couple. They had decided to lie down under a tree to nap, though pretty soon, Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her atop him to cuddle as they slept. It hadn't been long after that when she had started to ask him something.

"Yeah Shrimp, what's up?" Levy hesitated and looked up at the large man's face with a slight blush on her cheeks. Gajeel gave her a playful grin before leaning over to nuzzle her ear. As he felt her body shiver at the touch, he lightly bit into the lobe causing the blunette to gasp. He chuckled and released her ear before whispering into it, "You don't gotta be shy around me Bookworm, nothing can shock me."

Levy giggled a little at his boast, although her blush didn't lessen. She did, however, look him dead in the eyes and flatly ask, "How do dragons mate?"

Gajeel had been wrong, THIS had shocked him. Enough so that all he said was a strangled "glurgh" and his grip on her loosened. The girl in his arms rolled off him with a loud laugh that continued until she saw that he had regained his composure and was scowling at her, and then she only giggled slightly.

"Sorry Gajeel, but you have to admit that was priceless." He only continued to scowl as he sat up and crossed his legs. The iron mage then tilted his head way before mumbling something that Levy couldn't understand. She raised an eyebrow, crawled over to Gajeel, and said in a low voice, "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

If he picked up the edge in her voice he didn't show it. Instead Gajeel turned to Levy, a slight blush on his own cheeks, and said "Dragon-style?" Levy's irritation quickly turned to confusion, then realization, and then she was once again rolling in the grass with laughter.

"Well shit Shrimp, it's not like Metallicana had any fucking Sex Ed books lying around the place!" He almost whined, "And he for damn sure wouldn't have had 'the talk' with me! Why the hell do you even want to know that anyway?"

Levy tried to reply to the Dragon Slayer's question, but her sides were still wracked with laughter so she attempted to keep it short. "T-that's 'heh heh' not w-what I 'hahaha' I meant." He raised one of his studded eyebrows in confusion and waited for his girlfriend to take control of her laughter before asking, "Well what did you mean?"

The Script Mage wiped the tears from her face as she answered "I meant like selecting a mate, is it for life, things like that." His eyes widened in realization and his mouth opened in a silent 'oohhh' before he let a grin settle on his face. He knew the answer to THIS question, the metal dragon that had raised him had at least covered that in his lessons.

"Well dragons don't mate for life; they're too solitary a creature to stand it. But a male dragon always initiates the coupling by giving her an offering." Levy nodded, her eyes shining at the information that he was giving her, "What kind of offering?" she asked.

The Dragon slayer grinned at the girl next to him before answering, "Young Maidens." Levy suddenly seemed less enthused with the direction this lesson was going. "Any girl will do as long as she has a pure heart and isn't ugly by eithers standards. That's why dragons used to capture girls by the ton."

Trying to get more information and assure herself at the same time, Levy asked "But they don't eat them or anything, do they?" Gajeel shook his head "No, they only need her to sing. Then they either-" The bookworm cut him off with a quick, "Sing?" He frowned at the interruption, but nodded while replying "Yeah, Metallicana told me that singing is the magic of the soul. When a pure-hearted maiden sings it stills the chaotic nature of the dragons and allows them to, y'know."

Levy did know, as her blossoming red cheeks could attest, even the hardened and deviant Gajeel had a slight reddening around his ears. "What do they do with her, after?" He shrugged and said. "They let them go or allow some 'hero' or 'prince' to save them. It depends on the girl."

The blunette pondered the information for a moment, before she grinned playfully at Gajeel and asked, "So which are you?" He knotted his non-existent eyebrows and grunted in confusion. Levy giggled and clarified, "Are you a dragon, trying to capture an innocent maiden? Or are you a prince trying to rescue one?"

He gave her his own playful grin, before answering, "I'm the fucking dragon, duh." He leaned closer to the small girl to place his head against hers before continuing, "And I'm still looking, cuz no 'innocent' maiden can do to me what you have."

The blush that exploded on Levy's face was worth all the Jewels in Fiore. It didn't stop at her cheeks, but continued until almost every inch of her was the color of Erza's hair. He was glad and kinda disappointed that her hair hadn't also turned red, but he was pleased with her reaction nonetheless.

Before either of them could say anymore, they heard the deep voice of Pantherlily above them, "Levy we need your help back at the guild." The couple looked up to see Gajeel's Exceed partner flying towards them. "Apparently no one there knows how to spell **Pulchritudinous**, and Mira need it for some of the invites."

Groaning, they rose from the ground and followed the shrunken cat back to the guild. Levy couldn't help but glance up at her rough boyfriend before beaming and pulling his nearest arm around her shoulders. He glanced down at her in question, but she just shook her head and leaned into him with a sigh. Shrugging, Gajeel turned back to watching his cat, but he couldn't stop the grin that had suddenly plastered itself on his face. The girl in his grip noticed, of course and she sighed again as she tried to remember some of her favorite songs to sing to her guardian dragon that night.

**OK, next chapter is the big wedding! I was going to add a bachelor/bachelorette party chapter, but I did rate this T, and with my choice of Bixlow as the organizer, yeah that's not gonna happen.**

**Just once again asking for your reviews, and thank you to those who have! After the next chapter, I'm gonna go in a different direction, than the couples. The bits of fluff will still be there, but I'm going out on a limb and trying a different storyline. Same story! Different focus!**

_**Thanks t**__**o **__**SmurfLuvsCookies**__** for the difficult to spell word. Read **__**Years of Evelyn**__** for the word I used. : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are! The big wedding chapter! I pulled a few strings with this one and I hope you all like what I've got in store for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Check my previous chapters if you don't believe me. Hiro Mashima is a lucky bastard.**

_Italics: Thoughts or flashback_

Chapter 4: Hot n' Cold Weddings

One word described Gray as he stood at the altar of Kardia Cathedral: nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement, but he couldn't think of a better word so that was what he decided to go with. It wasn't that he was scared to get married; he wouldn't have sat through the 4 weeks of planning if he was. It was that the last woman he had cared for as strongly as he did Juvia, she turned herself into a giant Demon-sicle to save him. Not exactly the best track record.

Gray turned to look at the guests that filled the cathedral, he easily recognized the Trimens and their leader Ichiya, they sat next to the Blue Pegasus guild master, who was wearing a rather striking blue and pink number that seemed to glitter more than usual. Across from them were the masters of Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale, wearing a silver and gold spiked collar and a similarly patterned kimono, respectively. Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby, Chelia, and Jura sat behind their master, equally adorned. Naturally, the part of Fairy Tail not directly involved in the ceremony was seated behind the other guild guests, also wearing clothes that Gray felt didn't really suit them (heh heh, get it?). What kind of surprised him though was that several prominent members of the Magic counsel were seated at the very front of the room. He had expected to see Yajima and Doranbolt, but to see Lahar, Org, and even Chairman Guran Doma quietly chatting in the pews with the other guests was certainly a shock.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the enormous organ began to play the slow wedding march. Gray unconsciously straightened up as the congregation rose to its feet and turned toward the slowly opening chapel doors.

Gray's breath caught as he saw Juvia walk thru the doors and down the aisle. When they had proposed to each other over a month ago, he had thought the city of Magnolia had silenced. Now it seemed as if the entire world around them had suddenly vanished.

Juvia's dress literally flowed around her, as the half from the waist down was made out of water, as well as her cascading veil. Not a drop fell past her chin, or onto the floor, though. Juvia would be damned before she would let a little sogginess on her part ruin this day. The top was similar to the one on the dress she had worn when she first joined the guild, with similar gloves running up past her elbows, and a light blue silk shawl draped over shoulders.

All too soon she was right in front of him, and he suddenly realized that her hand was being offered him by Master Makarov. The Ice wizard grinned slightly and reached for the offered treasure, before looking over to his right and seeing his Fire mage rival doing the same with the blonde on the master's left.

_One and a half weeks ago…_

_Natsu and Lucy walked through the guild doors to find themselves suddenly set upon by a very excited Mirajane and Lisanna. For a while the two couldn't understand the sister's enthusiastic chatter, but once they heard the words 'Happy told us' they quickly whipped their heads to glare at the blue cat happily munching on a fish at their usual table._

"_We're going to have to hurry and get your stuff ready! We've got less than a week to get your things together!" Lucy turned her head to look suspiciously at Mirajane, she had a bad feeling that she knew what the Take Over mage was talking about._

_Natsu though, had no clue what the barmaid meant. "What do you mean Mira?"_

_She smiled sweetly at the pair, "We're going to make the wedding a double, with you two! I've already discussed it with Juvia and she agrees! I just knew that-" The two just looked at the jabbering woman as she marched off to modify the plans that had been set down, leaving the dragon and Celestial mage behind to gape at her back._

_Kardia Cathedral: 10 min. ago…_

_The Salamander watched his ice rival fidget next to him. Natsu wasn't as nervous as Gray, but he too looked out into the crowd to try and take his mind off the edge. He spied a group of people listing in the back, heads covered by their hoods. As Erza moved toward the group he suddenly grinned as he realized the five people were the entirety of the Crime Sorciere guild, punctuated by the presence of Lector and Frosh next to two of the members._

_Due to their aid during the 7__th__, Jellal and the others had been offered pardons for their past crimes. They had accepted, but the former Wizard Saint and Grimoire members still had a need to hide from the enemies they had made both as villains and as vigilantes. Sting and Rouge had joined them, hoping to both get stronger the right way and to make up for their old guilds mistakes._

_The wedding march broke him from his memories as he turned to watch Gramps lead Juvia and Lucy down the aisle. Lucy's dress wasn't as showy as Juvia's, being a little more traditional, but Natsu found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she strode towards him. When Makarov offered the girls hand's to their respective grooms, Natsu took it confidently and as he pulled his bride-to-be closer he whispered in her ear, "You look like a princess Lucy."_

_She turned to him and whispered back playfully, "Perfect for a dragon, huh?"_

_Natsu couldn't hold back the laugh that rang thru the chapel._

_Fairy Tail: After the ceremony…_

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The four newlyweds laughed along with their guild mates and guests. Juvia and Lucy had changed their dresses and were now seated next to their husbands at a table beside the stage of the guild hall. Around them it seemed like the usual Fairy Tail air was slowly permeating into the outside guild guests and even the Council members.

Everyone winced slightly though, when the sound of microphone feedback broadcast thru the hall and they turned to see Mirajane on the stage. The platinum blonde raised a tankard (no one would spring for delicate champagne glasses with a Fairy Tail party) toward the couples at the table and spoke, "I'd like to propose a toast to our new couples," the rest of the crowd murmured in approval, "But I know that they want to get out of here as fast as possible so I'll cut it."

Even Lucy and Juvia laughed at Mira's playful taunt, and all four slightly blushed at the suggestive wink the Take-Over mage gave them. "Instead I think I'll get the main events over with and start the first dances. Natsu, Lucy, if you two could come up?"

Natsu grinned and stood quickly, offering his hand to Lucy. She blushed and took his hand before following him to the floor in front of the stage. As they got into position, Mira spoke out, "Lucy, I know we had agreed that your first dance would be to Miracles Happen, but Natsu has made a request and we've agreed to do it." The Spirit mage looked in surprise at her husband as he grinned sheepishly before looking back at the stage and noticing the Trimens were on it, all at microphones.

"I heard this song the first time a couple days ago and immediately thought of you, I hope you don't mind too much." Natsu whispered into her ear. Before she could reply, the soft slow music started and she instantly recognized the song. Small tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head and whispered back, "It's perfect." Ichiya leaned into his microphone as the two began to dance and he sang:

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscopic eyes_

She never would have guessed it, but the 'parfume' mage was actually an amazing singer. Lucy looked over the shoulder of her pink haired spouse, and saw Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and even Elfman quietly crying as the two of them twirled around to the music.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds,_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah_

At the chorus, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all joined in and even Natsu and Gray had to admit that the four harmonized beautifully, of course if they had been anything less Natsu would have clobbered them.

Even as the final notes of the song rang out Lucy and Natsu continued to dance, until they were tapped on the shoulders by a misty-eyed water mage and her wide grinning partner. The two blushingly apologized and went to sit back down at the table, their hands held in a tight grip.

As Gray and Juvia prepared for their dance, the Ice mage leaned in and whispered softly, "Thank you." to the woman in his arms. She looked at him with a puzzled expression and he chuckled as he continued, "Thank you for choosing me." Juvia responded with a sputter and a blush that made the man laugh before the music started.

Once again Ichiya and his men sang the song, slowly swaying to the rhythm as the words filled the hall:

_Wise men say 'Only fools rush in' but I can't help falling in love with you._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cuz I can't help falling in love with you._

The two mages listened to the music, dancing the night away.

Hours later, after the cake had been squashed by an exuberant fire dragon and the personal congratulations had been said, the two couples rode away from the guild hall in separate carriages. Natsu had had Wendy cast an especially powerful Troia on him before they rolled away since neither of the mages wanted to spend the first half of their honeymoon with his motion sickness.

As they rode away, Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder sighing in contentment. The Dragonslayer wrapped an arm around his wife as he too rested his head on hers.

Lucy began to hum a song she had heard her mother sing to her as a child. She couldn't remember the words, but as her feelings began to overwhelm her, the song rose from her heart to echo in her throat. Natsu turned to nuzzle her head as he too began to hum the song, somehow knowing the exact song she was remembering.

And they rode into the night, toward their future together.

**And here we are at the end! This chapter has been a literal rollercoaster for me as I've had to come back to it several times this week. Next chapter should be up quicker than my other ones.**

**The songs for the first dance, took me awhile to decide on, but I feel they accurately describe our fairy princesses. This chapter was for them. As for the song Lucy and Natsu are humming at the end, I leave it up to you readers to pick your favorite song to fill that in. Me personally, I have Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd.**

**Again, Again, review PLEASE! If you like: tell me! If you don't: TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE IT! I can only get better if I know my mistakes, and only YOU can prevent horrible fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I am so sorry for the time it has taken me to update! The contents of this chapter may be obvious by the title, but I don't care, I love that song. This chapter will be told sort of from Mirajane's point of view, since she was really the one responsible for the wedding last story and didn't really get any spotlight for it. I'm sorry Mira, this one's for you!**

Chapter 5: My Baby and Me

"Mira-nee could you talk to them? They've been making that face for the past two days now and I'm getting worried." Mirajane nodded at her sister before turning her own worried glance at the two women in question.

Lucy and Levy sat next to each other, wearing the most impressive impressions of a frog in the headlights Mira had ever seen, and she had been said frog several times. Mira, of course, had her suspicions. The two had gone to the doctor together a couple days before with Levy complaining that she was unwell and Lucy had gone for her yearly physical. When they both returned with the look they had now, however, the Demoness had begun to doubt her first impression as to the cause of Levy's 'illness'.

She nevertheless walked over to the table that the mystified women sat at and smiled warmly before asking, "Do you two want anything?"

Nothing. No response, no reaction, just nothing. They continued to stare into space like Happy after he spiked his milk. Mirajane wasn't used to being ignored and somewhere deep within her, back where the old Mira lived, she wanted to smack them for it.

Then it hit her: that was how they were gonna get these two out of their funk. So, drawing a deep breath and pulling back her arm, the barmaid said sincerely, "Sorry you two." and just let them have it.

Lisanna gasped as her sister slapped her friends silly. It was only one whack each, but it wasn't a timid smack at all. This was the kind of smack that made little kids cry, and prostitutes cry harder. On the other hand, Levy and Lucy no longer looked like fish out of water so that was progress. In fact they looked furious and Lisanna couldn't be happier about it.

"WHAT THE HELL MIRA?" Lucy roared at her friend, while Levy nursed her aching head and puffed her cheeks in irritation at the oldest Strauss sibling. Mira placed her hands on her hips and huffed at them indignantly, "Well if you two would have responded to anything we said to you these past two days, I wouldn't have done that! What could have happened at the doctors that would make you two act like that?"

Lucy immediately blushed and sat back down next to her friend. Levy too had forgotten her anger and had frozen mid-soothe. Mira looked expectantly between the two women and folded her arms, "I don't have anything going on that I can't have Kinana take over, so you two had better start talking."

The blonde and bluenette shivered at the implied threat of Mirajane's torture and Lucy quietly whispered "We're pregnant." In an instant Mira was crowded by Erza, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Bisca, Kinana, Wendy, Charle, Evergreen, and even Bixlow. It seemed as if every woman in Fairy Tail, and Bixlow, had heard the almost silent words and crowded around their source. Mira eyed the male mage curiously and deduced that the Seith wizard had only heard so that he could taunt the Celestial mage without mercy.

"Details." Erza stated sternly, although there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Levy sighed and began her side of the story:

_Two days ago, Magnolia General Care…_

"_Ms. McGarden?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. Levy looked up from the magazine she had been half-heartedly reading and gave the doctor a small nod to let him know she had heard. The doctor looked at his sheet and gave a small hum, instantly, Levy began to worry._

"_Well I have good news and bad news, Ms. McGarden. I'd like to start with the bad news if you don't mind?" The Script mage shook her head nervously and waited for the blow. "I see you came to us a couple months ago for contraceptives? Well you either haven't been diligent with them or they haven't worked."_

_As the doctors words sank in Levy's eyes grew proportionally larger. "Y-you mean I'm…" she didn't finish as she looked down to her stomach. The doctor smiled and answered her unfinished question. "Yes, you're pregnant. I'd like to-" anything else the doctor had to say was lost to her as she laid a hand on her middle, 'A baby? Gajeel's gonna frea- OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GAJEEL GOING TO SAY!_

"_Uh, Ms. McGarden?" the doctor asked worriedly as the woman in front of him suddenly took on a look similar to a pancaked gerbil._

_Fairy Tail, Now… _

Cana couldn't hold back a snort as Levy finished her story, "Wow Levy, you handled that like a pro." Juvia gave the card mage a nudge, but inside she rather agreed. '_If Gray-sama and I have a baby, Juvia would react a little better than that.'_ Then she blushed incredibly scarlet at the thought of having a baby.

Ignoring the chuckles from the other girls Erza then turned expectant eyes to Lucy, who shrugged and simply stated, "The doctor came in and just said 'You're pregnant.' I hadn't expected it, so it caught me off guard. When Levy told me she was too, it pushed me over the edge and into that stupor."

The girls chuckled good-naturedly until Wendy asked a question that froze them solid: "How DID Gajeel and Natsu take the news you two?"

All eyes were on the expectant mothers, who had suddenly regained their first expressions. "They haven't told them yet!" Bixlow roared, laughing, his babies spinning around giving off their own eerie laughs.

"Told who what yet?" Gray asked as he passed the table. He had been watching the girls for a while, assuming that they were having some 'girl talk'. But Bixlow's presence and outburst had defiantly piqued his interest. Plus, Juvia only ever blushed like that around him, and he wanted to know what was up.

Before any of them could answer, Juvia shot up to stand in front of her husband, and Mira feared the Water mage would spill the beans then and there. She needn't have worried. Juvia clasped her hands together and pulled them under her chin as her eyes transformed into hearts. She then screamed loud enough for the whole guild to hear, "GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WANTS TO HAVE A BABY!"

The entire guild froze. Macao and Wakaba, in mid-drink, stared at the couple while their forgotten ale flowed down their fronts. Makarov, who had been filing missions for the board, was still, only to cry in frustration when a breeze blew the mission papers away. Gray's face was a mixture of shock and elation, until he regained his senses, grabbed Juvia's hand and dragged her out of the guild hall. As she was lead out, Juvia's blush returned and she yelped out, "Gray-sama! Juvia didn't mean now…"

* * *

Several hours later, Mira was washing a glass and reflecting on the discussion that took place after the already infamous 'Ice Baby' debacle. Lucy and Levy had told them how the boys had left earlier the same day they had gone to the doctor to investigate a lead about a dragon, and were due back home later that day.

"Please don't say anything to them," they had begged. "We want to tell them when they get back, so don't say ANYTHING to them, or anyone else."

Mira had promised to not say anything, but after spending years as Fairy Tail's official gossip monger she had discovered something: Mirajane Strauss couldn't keep a secret, and keeping one as big as a baby was giving her a headache.

_Not just 'a' baby, two babies! Both from Dragonslayer dads! OMG I remember when Romeo was born he was just the most adorable thing! His eyes were so big, and his hands were so small, and, and TWO BABIES ARE COMING!_ At this thought Mira closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her cheeks to squeal quietly, completely forgetting the glass she had been cleaning.

When she opened her eyes again, Laxus was right in front of her, holding out the forgotten dish with a questioning stare on his face. Mira blushed at his gaze, but accepted the cup with a small 'thank you'. The Lightning mage shrugged indifferently, but asked, "You gonna tell me what that was all about?"

She attempted to give him her most innocent look, but she knew it wasn't very convincing. "What do you mean?" Laxus growled in annoyance at her avoidance and began his tirade.

"Don't give me that crap Mira, Bixlow's been running around all afternoon, his dolls chanting things like, 'On the way' and 'Don't tell'. All the girls have been extra bouncy, and not the way I usually enjoy, and Ever even asked me and Freed how we were with kids. I'm a jerk, but I'm not dumb Mira, who's pregnant?"

She shook her head vigorously at his question, placed her left hand on her hip while pointing at him with her right, "I can't tell you, I promised them I wouldn't." Laxus raised his eyebrows and Mira knew instantly that she had slipped up.

"Them, huh? Well then, I think I've got a good idea who it is." Laxus grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Lucy and Levy, who still hadn't moved from their table. "Don't look over at them!" Mira shrieked, "They'll think I told you!"

Laxus took pity on the woman and turned back to look in her slightly teary eyes, "Should have figured when that water woman started screaming at Gray about having kids. Doesn't she have some kind of made-up rivalry going on with Lucy?" she giggled a little and replied, "She did, when Gray was single."

Before Laxus could reply the two mages heard a noise they had never heard before: the sound of Natsu and Gajeel laughing. Together. The two turned their heads toward the guild doors to see the first generation slayers walk thru the doors, nearly falling over with laughter and their Exceed partners following suit.

_What the hell?_ Mira and Laxus thought to themselves, and then Mira's breath caught in her throat when she saw Levy and Lucy move toward the breathless men.

It was as if the whole guild was watching them, the women to see the dragon's reaction, and the men to find out what the hell was so funny. When the two women got to their partners, Lucy attempted to soften the blow by asking why they were laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Lucy, you would not believe what we saw coming back from Balsam." Natsu snickered, and at the memory both he and Gajeel fell over with their laughter. Clearly they were not going to be able to get the story from the men, so Levy turned to Pantherlily with a raised eyebrow. The black Exceed recognized the look and began to explain why his best friend was suddenly in need of air.

_Balsam, One day ago:_

"_Dammit, Salamander! Did you eat all our fucking supplies again?" Natsu turned to face his fellow Dragonslayer, but his eyes were large and slanted to look up to the right. "No, of course not." Gajeel rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave a lengthy sigh, when he heard a similar sound to his right he turned to see Lily making the exact same pose._

_His irritation quickly forgotten, the Iron Dragon swept up the shrunken panther in a tight hug out of pure joy that their movements had been synchronized. "LILY!" he cried as the ex-Commander tried vainly to escape his partners, heh, __**iron**__ grip._

"_Don't worry stud-brows, the Blue Pegasus guild hall is right around here. We can ask them for supplies and be back home in a day." At Gajeel's distraction, Lily popped free and remarked, "I think it would also be good to go and formally thank them for all the help they gave us on Tenrou as well as the wedding." The iron mage nodded along with his rival and the group began toward the ally guild._

_When they got there however, neither man wanted to be the one to knock or open the door. As they reflected on past experience, both shuddered as they remembered the boisterous, and glittery, guild master._

_Pantherlily couldn't stop the grin that came to his face at their behavior. 'Tell them they have to fight an army and they leap at the chance, but try and get them to ask for help…' He chuckled at their discomfort before walking to the door himself and pushing it open, but what he saw beyond them froze him faster than Gray with a cold._

_Beyond the doors were all four of the Trimens, still, silent, and wearing dresses. Oh, and not just any dresses. Each one had obviously been tailored to each wizards taste and abilities. Eve wore a pure white dress that reached all the way to the floor with row after row of lace. It even had a matching bonnet, parasol, and gloves._

_Ren wore a short and simple red dress, the straps showing plenty of his shoulders, and the skirt stopping above solid black stockings. On his left wrist was a flower attachment and a pearl necklace hung around his neck, red high heels that matched his dress were on his feet._

_Hibiki was the most normally dressed; at least his white blouse kinda looked like a guy's shirt. But the side slit skirt and gartered stockings, complete with black heels and a black choker, would absolutely categorize the outfit as bizarre._

_Ichiya's dress, on his tiny muscular body, wasn't funny; it was horrifying. He was wearing a purple spaghetti tube-top, leopard print skirt, and fishnet stockings with 6 inch spike heels. He had even put on make-up. Gajeel and Natsu hadn't seen anything so disturbing since they had caught Master Makarov swimming nude in the Fairy Tail pool._

_Without a word said between either group, the Dragonslayers pulled the doors closed, grabbed their cats and booked it out of there faster than greased Laxus. Only after they had gained several miles distance from the guild hall did they finally suppress the horror and remember the hilarity of what they had just seen._

_All four shared a look, and then burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, with an occasional shudder mixed in as well._

_Fairy Tail, Now…_

Levy and Lucy were holding their sides from their own laughter, as Pantherlily finally lost his composure and broke down in laughter and tears again.

"I swear to ya shrimp, if we had a camera we would have made a fucking mint with blackmail photos of those guys." Gajeel guffawed, trying to remain upright as the bookworm held onto him for support.

Eventually they all laughed themselves out (with an occasional giggle) and Lucy remembered that the girls had something to tell their partners.

"Hey, you guys?" The boys turned their heads up from their meals of fire and iron noodles to look at the blonde mage who had suddenly turned a light shade of red. "Levy and I have something to tell you."

The blunette's face also reddened at her friends words, but she looked forward into Gajeel's eyes as he looked at her quizzically. "You guys, Levy and I are-" Lucy stopped in her words, not because she couldn't say them, but because she felt as if every eye in Fairy Tail was watching her.

It wasn't true of course; the guys were no longer interested in the couples. But it is amazing what kind of stares a small group of women, when they are literally bouncing from excitement, can give. Mira and Erza alone were staring so fixatedly at them that the rest of the guild was surprised thier gaze hadn't set something on fire yet.

Fortunately, the others felt the stares too and they silently decided to split up and find a more private place. After the couples left and the guild doors closed, Mira's dam burst and she cried out to the rest of the guild the good news, which was quickly followed by a cheer from the young Conbolt mage and then a chorus of excited cheers flooded the guild hall.

The next morning, Mirajane couldn't hold back the cackle that erupted from her throat when she saw the familiar look on the daddy Dragonslayers faces as they walked thru the guild doors.

**I get shivers imagining Ichiya in his dress. Brrrrrrrrr.**

**Review as you please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hadn't planned on writing this chapter like this, but chapter 316 changed my mind. Only Juvia could completely dissipate my consuming wrath at Minerva and get my creativeness going. I'm also planning to start posting a new story soon, so keep your eyes open for ****AMT-Beauty and the Beast****, and various one-shots I may scribble out.**

**Disclaimer(guest written by Elfman): A man doesn't plagiarize! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 6: Child of The Rain

It wasn't that Juvia had never thought about having children with her beloved Gray-sama. Mavis only knows how many times she had; how they would look, what gender they would be, how many there would be, Juvia had imagined so many different combination that the sheer number would be enough to fill two guild halls.

The night that she and Gray had decided to start their family had been one of the most wonderful nights of Juvia's life. It hadn't come close to their honeymoon, but it still made the top 5. When she had discovered she was pregnant, she immediately rushed to tell Lucy and Levy who were 4 or so months along themselves. Juvia often wondered how the two women had managed to have children so quickly, at the same time, but often brushed it off when she saw how happy they were. The rain woman couldn't wait to experience that kind of joy herself.

When had it become so uncomfortable?

The second Gray found out she was expecting he promptly forbade her from taking any jobs until after the delivery. Juvia had expected it, Natsu and Gajeel had imposed the same limitation on their mates, but Juvia was also used to being an independent mage. One that earned her own keep and supported the man she loved. As the days passed, she could stop the feelings of uselessness that would sneak up when Gray was away on his jobs trying to cover for both of them.

Why hadn't anyone told her about the rough spots?

Gray hung in the doorway, a concerned look on his face as he watched his wife wretch once again into the toilet. 3 months along and Juvia was having the worst case of morning sickness he had ever seen. It seemed that everything she ate returned along with some extra friends it had somehow picked up along the way. It seemed that the only thing she could keep down was water, and a few popsicles. He swung his head away as a new wave came over her and prayed to any deities listening that this symptom would pass quickly.

What in the world was she eating?

Natsu was no stranger to weird foods, fire being number one on the list, but even he winced when Juvia ripped open the bundle of Pixy Sticks and poured them on her glazed barbecue ribs then proceeded to messily devour them. The list of Juvia's cravings was easily twice the length of her arm, with everything from chocolate and honey asparagus to meatloaf soufflé. The entire list had miraculously been supplied by Mirajane and more than half of them had, to Juvia's surprise, been delicious. Placing the last rib bone down, the water mage reached out to take an exploratory bite of Mira's sour cream custard. Natsu promptly stood up and ran when she began to eat in earnest.

How could anyone endure this kind of pain?

The question spun rapidly through Juvia's mind as she tightly held onto Gray's hand. Her water had broken just a few moments ago and now the entire guild was wheeling her through the hospital trying to find her a room to birth in. Lucy and Levy had said that the contractions were going to be painful, but in all her years of fighting wizards and monsters Juvia had never felt this kind of pain. As the doctors took over, leading her and Gray into the ward while trying to keep the rest of their friends at bay in the waiting room, Juvia reflected on how happy her friends had been after their children had been born. _Maybe that's how._ She thought to herself.

Who was this in her arms?

Juvia Fullbuster had never really been a crier. Not since she had turned twelve and had begun to come into her magic. But as she looked down at the peaceful face of her newborn daughter, Juvia couldn't stop the tears from flowing as freely as her rain once had. Gray, still a little pale, sat next to her with a few tears of his own hanging on the sides of his eyes. Smiling sweetly, Juvia offered their child to him and after a few awkward grips, Gray was holding his daughter the way he figured Ur must have once held hers.

"What are we going to call her?" he finally asked, looking up at his exhausted wife. The water mage blushed and quietly answered, "Juvia doesn't know. Juvia thought maybe Gray-sama wanted a boy so Juvia didn't think of any girl names."

Gray chuckled a little before looking down again and loosing himself in thought. Finally a name came to him. A name he knew Juvia would love. "Let's call her Jieva."

Juvia tilted her head to one side in confusion so Gray explained, "It means 'snow' in the same language yours means 'rain'." Juvia's blush deepened at the information even she hadn't known, but she nodded her head in agreement. "Juvia likes the sound of it. Our little Jieva-chan."

His grin forming into a full smile Grey leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of Juvia's head. "I like the sound of that too."

**AN: This chapter was both a lot of fun to write and kind of difficult because I've never been around a pregnant woman 24/7. I kinda just went off of what I remember my mom telling me about her pregnancies and what I've seen in movies.**

**To those who didn't notice, I went with the basis of who, what, when, why, and how for this story as its guiding foundation. I couldn't think of one for where, sorry grammar and English fans.**

**IE: Jieva is a homophone for Nieve, the Spanish word for snow. It was the closest combination of water and ice I could come up with. I also know that saying 'little Jieva-chan is a bit redundant. Who cares?**


End file.
